Team 7, Meet Team 4
by silver-jasmine
Summary: Seal replacement, shinobi kidnappings, Orochimaru & an evil sorcerer or sorceress after Team 4 & friends & other events, Team 4 & Team 7 won't be on a vacation for a long time. A little funny too. CLICK THE TITLE!


Team 7, Meet Team 4 

A/N: Some OCs and ideas are based on some things in Cardcaptor Sakura (Rini (Star/Goto card Mistress)-Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura/Star/Clow card Mistress), Star/Goto Cards-Sakura/Star/Clow Cards, Jiro Goto-Clow Reed). While there are some stuff that are pulled out of Cardcaptor Sakura (Eriol Hiragizawa, Suppi/Spinel Sun, Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon, Yukito/Yue, Kero/Keroberos, the 53 cards). Rini has a different personality than Sakura Kinomoto though, and besides the 53 cards from CCS (shortened), there will be additional cards. Incantations can be also very similar or the same to the Japanese or English ones, whichever one is being used at the time if I don't bother to make any incantations up. Oh, and it's NOT a crossover.

Disclaimer- Flora: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Naruto, do you? Jessie: Nope, not even an episode. I WANT TO FIND THAT GUY WHO REJECTED OUR EPISOED! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!! Flora: What episode? You don't even have an episode. Well, I guess that takes care of the disclaimer then.

* * *

"Return to your true form, Glow, Star Card of mine!" said Rini as she finished sealing up the last Star Card that Eriol had accidentally scattered all over the fire country. 

"Now we can finally go home to our village," said Rai, the team's sensei.

"I can't wait to see what changed," said Ryu, Rini's cousin, but also teammate.

"One of the things, is that there's no sushi bar," said Rumi, the last and final teammate.

"You've got to be joking right!" responded Ryu.

"Maybe she is, and maybe she isn't," said Eriol, one of their tag along friends.

_-Flashback_

"Eriol! You scattered at least a quarter of my 56+ cards all over the countries!" yelled an enraged Rini since she was the Star Mistress after successfully turned them from Goto Cards to Star Cards a few weeks before this day. "Now I'm going to have to go re-catch them! And I thought you were careful enough to not scatter things from out of my room!"

_Time skip_

"Thank you Hokage for understanding and letting my whole team come with me to search for my missing cards," said Rini as she left the office.

_Time skip_

"Why are you following us, Nakuru, Eriol?" asked Ryu.

"Because he feels sorry," said Rumi after reading Eriol's mind.

_End of Flashback_

"Time to set off back home then," said Yukito.

Then all of them, Rini, Rumi, Ryu, Rai-sensei, Yukito, Kero, Suppi, Eriol, and Nakuru then started out of the current town they were in, heading back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Time Skip

'Finally, I have some alone time with Sakura before Sasuke and Kakashi show up,' thought Naruto as he had on his foxy grin. Then Sasuke showed up. 'Man, I just can't get a break!' Then Kakashi showed up with three other people. 'What the heck! Kakashi isn't 3 hours late today!'

The first one that they noticed was a girl, Rini, with indigo colored hair that went a few inches past her shoulder and currently had deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked around their age and had the same height as Sasuke. Her forehead protector was loosely tied around her neck above a silver-chained necklace that had a charm hidden underneath her shirt. She wore an outfit consisting of a midnight blue shirt, a bit below waist length, with a gold swirl design on the bottom left and light azure-colored capris. She carried an olive green messenger bag on her left shoulder that went across her chest.

The second person was also a girl, Rumi. She had waist length blonde hair with chocolate brown and black streaks up in a side-ponytail and had sky blue eyes. She too, looked around their age but she had the same height as Sakura. She wore a black sweatshirt and forest green army printed cargo pants. Her forehead protector was tied at the hip, on top of the cargo pants. She carried a maroon colored messenger bag on her left shoulder.

The third person was a boy, Ryu, with black hair similar to Sasuke's hair and eyes that were black at a distance, but if you were up very close, it would be a **really** dark brown. He looked around their age and had the height between Naruto and Sakura, leaving Naruto, the shortest out of everyone at the meeting spot there. Ryu had his forehead protector tied around his head, the metal part on his forehead. He wore a green short sleeved button-up shirt over a blue shirt and black shorts. He had a gray backpack.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, who are those people?" asked Sakura, referring to Rini, Rumi, and Ryu.

"This is Rini, Rumi, and Ryu," said Kakashi pointing to each of them separately. "They are students of Rai-sensei, the leader of team 4. Today, they just came back from a long term mission."

"So, are they like chuunin? Are they our age?" asked Sakura again.

"Hi, I'm Ryu," said Ryu. "Rini here," he pointed to the indigo haired girl, "is my cousin. This here on my right is Rumi and no, we are not chuunin. I mean, we could have taken the exam, but Rumi here said the people were too weak to fight against. Oh and we graduated when we were like 10, well Rini was the only one who was 10 at the time since there's like a 9 month difference between her and the two of us. And me and Rumi didn't have our birthday yet back then, so we were still 9 at the time."

Rumi then kicked him in the shin. Then before he could say anything, she said, "Rini was thinking that you were giving too much info."

"That was too much info? I say that was a tiny bit," replied Ryu.

"Shut-up," said Rini with her 'I can scare you with this glare/stare face' on. "Or you can suffer from no sushi tonight." Ryu's response was being quite after that.

"Kakashi, when will Rai-sensei be here with Yukito, Nakuru, and Eriol? Rini wants you to scare Eriol with one your genjutsus again," asked Rumi.

"Who are Yukito, Nakuru, and Eriol?" asked Naruto.

"They're friends of ours that came tagging along with us on our last mission, and Eriol's the reason why we had to had the mission," responded Rumi.

"Sorry for being late, Nakuru got her "I want Suppi to be drunk again" crazy idea again after we gave her a piece of the fruit candy we got back at the house. Oh- Kakashi, what a surprise, are those your students?" questioned Rai looking at the pink, blond, and black haired kids.

"Oh yes, they are my students; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster," said Kakashi. "I've also seen that Rini here has grown a bit and so has Ryu and Rumi, but, has their 'special' training been changed?"

"It's just a bit harder because they have to spar against one another. Oh hey, I got a great idea. How about my kids, vs. your kids Kakashi, what do 'ya say?"

"Sure okay but, I don't think my kids will want to use a handicap against them."

"Really? Well it'll be fun to see who'll win. Ok, who's going against who?" asked Rai. Just then Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji with Asuma following behind came by.

"RUMI!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO THIS PLACE!!?? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD WHEN YOU LEFT FOR A MISSION A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU BE IN SASUKE-KUN'S PRESENCE!!??" yelled an enraged Ino.

"Hello weakling cousin of mine. You should not scream for I'm just 1 yard away from you. And how the heck would I die before you? You are so clumsy and stupid. And your 'Sasuke-kun' thinks you resemble a pig which is what your mother thought right after I left," responded Rumi. Rumi and Ino could've looked like twins if it were not for the clothes, face, height, and their hair.

"That's not true! FYI, Sasuke-kun thinks I'm the prettiest princess in the world! Right Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino half threaten and half sweetly. Then Rini and Ryu took out tape/handcuffs and put them on Ino.

"Thanks guys, but I was thinking more of a make her faint by doing a Sasuke with knives sticking out of his body genjustu like the one Kakashi did before," said Rumi.

"Rumi, Ryu, Rini what did I say about being mean? C'mon, anybody remember? Rumi and Rini I'm astonished! Well, I clearly said that you couldn't be mean especially when it's to my dear pervert friend. Sorry Kakashi, they need to learn some discipline. Well, how about that fight, eh?" said Rai.

"I want to go against Sasuke. Rumi said that even though he's weaker than we are, he's still the strongest. Is that all right with you Rumi?" asked Rini. Rumi nodded.

"That's fine, I'll take that pink girly-girl over there. I need to finish up on my research on some guys later anyway," said Rumi.

Sakura and Sasuke were fuming mad at them since they call them weaklings. They were just about to sneak up on them until Rumi said "Don't even think about it you weaklings." Then in a flash, kunais were perfectly aiming at them and they had no way out.

"Thanks Rini, but you didn't have to use your energy on those twerps." So it was settled. The match-up pairings was going to be Rumi vs. Sakura, Rini vs. Sasuke, and Ryu vs. Naruto. First up was Ryu vs. Naruto.

"Lets get this over with. I didn't have sushi yet," said Ryu while Eriol pushed play on the boom box for one of Ryu's favorite songs to play while fighting. After about five minutes, Naruto was on the ground beaten while Ryu was asking, more like pledding, Rini to make him some sushi.

When Naruto was finally able to get his lunch box, he took out seven ramen bowls filled with well, ramen. Eriol came over to Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks for the ramen! We are all very hungry, but I can't help but wonder how you knew there was exactly seven of use coming," said Eriol taking the ramen and giving it to Ryu, Rini, Yukito, Nakuru, Rumi, Rai-sensei, and himself. That left Naruto fuming mad and was about to attack him until Eriol was unconscious before Kakashi hit him in the head.

"Not hungry," said Rini when Eriol put the ramen in front of her face. "Give it back to him."

Eriol gave back the cup of ramen to Naruto who ate it a fast as he could while trying to have the taste of the only ramen he was having, before going to get more later, last on his tastebuds.

"OK, I'm done. Let's start this match now," said Rumi. Sakura, who ate very little, stood up and took her stance. Rumi took out a mother-of-pearl flute from her bag and threw it to Nakuru who caught it and started to play and then she pushed play on the boom box Eriol had earlier and played Rumi's custom song that she and Nakuru had made together. In 5-6 minutes tops, she beat Sakura by injuring Sakura's wrist of her writing/better aiming hand and spraining her leg. Rumi then asked Rai to help heal Sakura. So Ryu and Rumi won so far, now it was up to Rini to win for the trio, for a 3 out of 3, or otherwise known as 3/3.

"I see that Ryu and Rumi haven't used their 'specials', as in they didn't go full-out. I highly doubt that Rini will use hers against Sasuke," said Kakashi.

"Oh, same with me dear friend, same with me," responded Rai.

* * *

Flora: I know, I have to start chaps faster. Jessie normally just adds on to what I write so you people can go ahead and nag me if you want. Just don't go flaming me, ok? Oh, and my current goal is to update at least 1 story with at least 1 chapter. 

Jessie: YEAH!! You are all naggy mad woman/man! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!


End file.
